rabydosversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jaupartūrnid Dynasty
The Jaupartūrnid Dynasty, officially the Sixteenth Vozonid Empire (Common/Noble-register Jauparturnid: Šandera Sānursi Voznizes Buōlaukhoz '/ 'Šandera Sānursi Vozonisar Bavolaukhaz) was a dynasty of emperors who ruled over Vozolaz up to the Green Years, which took place roughly 12,000 years before the present. Its name means "victory of the gryphon", jauparo-tūro. History See also: Jauparturnid Emperors This dynasty was founded by Targhuntar III, who revolted against Vilonian rule. He was followed by thirty-four successors who ruled for roughly 200 years: all of them, except for Ailōrin and his son Tajauzol, were incompetent and destructive. After them was Rhôndovon II, who waged war against Vilon and became notorious for threatening war against Ardarisko over losing a mobile phone game. He was overthrown by Himaujutoz (later Rhôndovon III the Purifier), who tried to improve conditions in the empire and its relations with other countries, and who harboured the runaway engineer Asterion from the Cyan Senate. After the death of Himaujutoz, Môndotūro led the empire to war against the Cyan Senate's increasing invasions, and during his campaigns a Surennid surprise attack led to the creation of the Ontemazei Empire. When Môndotūro was killed in a space battle, he was succeeded by his son Zemasor. He was a cruel emperor who cared more about militarising his empire and spreading his rule throughout the Galaxy. To forcibly mobilise his people for his campaign of total war, he enslaved or killed off various dissidents and disabled people throughout his empire. Later, he ordered the construction of several satellites equipped with superweapons to destroy the Vilonian Empire and the prison colony of Kāndura. During his reign, one of his sons Nizojal was banished to Irajon, where the locals appointed him as their own emperor. When he and his eldest son Mandituro were killed during a counter-attack against the Vilonian remnants, his other son Varvuoroz took up the throne to lead the Vozonid Empire against the Ontemazei fleets. Eventually, he was killed when the Ontemazei detonated toxin bombs throughout the planet, beginning the Green Years. Legacy The Wannaenid Empire seeks to continue the Jauparturnids' destructive obsession with perfection into the modern world, and one way they do so is by attempting to conquer the whole world. Society Vozonid society during that time was notorious for its dedication to perfection and comfort, to the extent of killing off anyone who was considered weak, imperfect, or even promoting or tolerating any form of weakness or sacrifice (as doing so is like making fun of the person's suffering): mass suicides and murders also occurred over petty mistakes. People were even permitted to kill their own parents and mentors if they displeased them by various acts, from curfews to scoldings to even saying "no" to a request for any reason (such as not going to one's favourite shopping mall or theme park). That attitude was influenced by the Vilonian government during its rule over Vozolaz, as its leaders sought to make the Vozonids destroy themselves. In some provinces, schools taught that "hate, selfishness, perfection, impatience, comfort and luxury, laziness, and greed are important to achieve maximum survival and happiness". People commonly chanted mantras to remind themselves to be more selfish to achieve more success, even though it led to the opposite result due to them being ill-tempered. Sweating was regarded as an evil curse in Jauparturnid culture, as it reminded people of those who celebrated hard work (which was also considered to be evil in Jauparturnid society). Therefore, a lot of Jauparturnid Vozonids relied on robots or slave labour. The very concept of "love" was considered as a form of weakness because it motivated people to sacrifice something for someone else, and it reminded people of those who praise them for their loss. Likewise, Jauparturnids consider "good" to be oppressive for not allowing them to do anything they want, so many of them preferred to be "evil" to force everything to their contradictory, psychotic will. At one time, Zemasor ordered the production of clone armies to replace his subjects who kept killing each other. Religion The national deity of Vozolaz during that time was Zomjonōr. However, Jauparturnids worshipped their Emperors as living gods: Zemasor sought to replace them as the supreme god to "punish" the Gods for allowing the existence of failures and weaknesses. The Gods were viewed as oppressive beings who enjoy making people fail to torment them. A large portion of Jauparturnid Vozonids practiced the Cults of Perfection and Luxury, which promoted selfishness and cruelty as means to achieve success, and that condemned any form of sacrifice or loss as a sin. Due to the risk of those cults causing thousands of deaths, those cults were suppressed during the early years of the Jauparturnid Dynasty. Desecrations of temples and shrines were very frequent during that era, as the people expected the Gods and wights to favour them. Trivia * The Jauparturnid Empire was inspired by the author's frustrations, worries, and anger against his own failures and weaknesses, especially over circumstances not going as he intended. * "Jaupartūrnid" should be pronounced as "yow-par-TOOR-need" (jaʊ̯parˈtuːrnid). Category:Empires Category:Galactic factions Category:Dictatorships Category:Monarchies Category:Countries Category:Green Years Category:Dystopias